


[Podfic of] Beautifully Tragic

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei slept. But sleep didn’t equal absence. Sei dreamt. But this wasn’t constant. Sei was used to observation, and that’s what he did. He observed the life that Ren had created for himself and Aoba. It was a beautiful life, but also tragic: beautifully tragic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Beautifully Tragic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautifully Tragic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966226) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl). 
  * Inspired by [Sleeping With(in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161992) by [Harukami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami). 




End file.
